Idiots
by Lil' Washuu
Summary: Side story to No Longer: Shino's story. Not very good but reviews are good.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I suppose it would be too much of a hassle if I did, all that drawing and hand cramps…

Author's Note: This is just a side story to No Longer, I'm still not certain how to continue, but this story was already done. This occurs after Hinata and team falls into pit/hole/wtr it was.

Shino's Story: **Idiots**

sighs My name is Aburame Shino and everyday I start the day with a sigh. That's because my friend is an IDIOT.

I can give 10 reasons right now why he's an idiot:

1. He's in love with a teammate (against ninja codes)

2. He knows he doesn't have a chance with her but still goes after her.

3. He hasn't even told her his feelings yet, so how is it that he's still chasing after her?

4. He acts like an idiot.

5. He hangs out with idiots (excluding me and Hinata of course)

6. He's stupid.

7. He's an A-class idiot, right after the S-class idiot Naruto.

8. He uses piss in an attack! Like ew.

9. He's completely useless in a mission unless it includes damaging item to be protected.

10. He's an idiot!!!

What more can I say. Pluse the fact that if he just straightens up and act more like…well me, then he'd get a lot of girls after him, well, more then he does now which is zero. He's much better looking than Naruto, and look at him, he has the Hyuuga heiress after him! But of course, because he practically sweats waves of stupidity and idiocy, he's a bonafide top class girl repellent.

I guess if I had been on another team then I'd probably have girls after me, too, I mean, now that the Uchiha bastard is gone. After him, I'm the coolest of the Rookie Nine. Believe it!!...Ahem…going on…My friend is an idiot!

Shino sighed again as he put his pencil down from his writing.

'I'll end it here today.' He thought to himself. He closed his newest journal/man diary and stretched out. He looked over at the clock and his eyes bulged, slightly. 'Crap! I'm late!!!' He thought again. 'Gotta hurry and look cool again today, practice breathing in and out, stay calm….'

Scene changes

Shino woke up with a start and groaned in pain. It felt as if a stampede of his father's bugs had just ran up and over him twice over. He notices that his chakra was leaking and that his bugs were missing. He tapped a few of his chakra points to stop the leakage (this leaking chakra serves as a food source to his bugs) and looked around. It seems that his bugs were attracted to some kind of alien chakra scrambled all over the place and they were feasting on the rare yummy chakra. '?' Shino sat up trying to remember what had happened. He couldn't asses his whereabouts without his bugs in the darkness.

A groan came from his far left and Shino realized it to be Kiba's voice. Then all the memories came back…They accepted a mission to retrieve a stolen heirloom, Shikamaru was their assigned leader since their sensei was out on a mission, it was all a trap, and then that sweet smell…he had fallen into this hole with his team members…

Shino looked all around him and was shocked at how high the height from where they fell from was. He called to his bugs, knowing that the mysterious chakra was now gone and regained his awesome night vision. (He could of just taken off his sunglasses). They assessed the situation to him. 'so this is an underground cave'.

Slowly, he wished he didn't have his vision as stacks of the men they had to defend themselves from earlier (time?) lay, bleeding, chakra evidently fed on, grotesquely disfigured, a side affect from having their chakra stolen so quickly. His bugs informed him that Shikamaru and Kiba were still alive and well but that left…Then something caught his eyes. Shino stood up as if in a trance and walked over and through the bodies.

"..no…" Shino started to shake and searched fervently through the bodies that blocked his way. "nononononono!"

"..ah, shut the hell up…!" Came a growl, that means Kiba was up. But still, Shino searched, not caring if he woke up the dead. Suddenly, a hand shook him out of his fervor.

"Shino…" Came the soft voice of Shikamaru. Shino shook it off and looked at Shikamaru, the lazy genius…he tried to voice out his worries but years of having kept silent in serious situations blocked his words. Suddenly a cry from Kiba had them whirling their heads in his direction.

"Hinata!!!" Kiba cried out as he grasped at the bloody coat that Hinata was famous for wearing, the over coat that covered all her scars, all her weapons, all her scrolls, all her secrets. "HINATA!!!" Kiba whirled around looking for the love of his life. The young woman, the only girl who's ever treated him kindly…Kiba turned to his ninja pet. "Akamaru!"

"Arf!!" Akamaru understood and ran off into the distance of the underground cave. The three ran after the dog.

"Kiba! Slow down!!" Yelled Shikamaru as he ran after the dog lover. "This is unmarked territory!! There could be…!" Just as he said that, he bumped into Kiba's back and fell back onto Shino who couldn't dodge in time.

"oof!!"

"…"

"Hinata-chan…" the fallen two could only watch as Kiba's form bent over another.

"…k…ki.ba..kuu…" Came a raspy tiny voice.

"Hinata…" They could hear his happy voice as he held Hinata's body in his arms. "You're okay…you're safe…we're all safe…"

scene change

Shino couldn't remember what happened but pretty soon the Konoha juunins had arrived along with their sensei. It seems that they felt the mysterious chakra while on coming back on their own finished mission. Soon they were home in Konoha Hospital, inspected, and prescribed to stay for a week while they tested on them and the mysterious chakra that lingered on them. Shino now understood why Naruto hated going. It was so boring. But everyone was okay that was all that really mattered…

scene change

Everything was going back to the way it was but Shino still had nightmares of the dead bodies coming after him (I had them too after watching zombie movies 5 hours straight). But something was different. Hinata had changed. He supposed it was the experience she had while they were out. No one knew what happened after they were knocked out, anything could've happened…and why Hinata was so far away from where they were originally was a mystery. Hinata just replied that she didn't remember and that was that.

Team 8 later realized that Hinata had been kicked out the Hyuuga clan, but was reinstated when Hinata returned to the mansion after the week of hospitalization was over. Something happened in that mansion the had a ripple effect on Konoha's ninja society. Hinata was now the alpha female again, only now she acted like one. It was like someone had replaced her but everything, tests chakra, everything was the same.

It seemed like the only one who happened to not notice was Kiba. Now he was more protective of her, but even Shino could see that Hinata no longer needed protection. She was stronger. Way stronger then she should've been. Tsunade said it was because to the mysterious chakra the entered their systems. Hinata was exposed to it the most. The chakra supposedly made them stronger, hence the fact that they were all healed before the time they were supposed to.

Shino barely saw the other two anymore now that his teammates were dating. It seemed that the brush of death finally encouraged Kiba to confess.

"Am I the only one who hasn't changed after all this?" Shino asked himself. He sat alone in Training Ground 12 after having vigorously fought against his bug clones.

"No. You've changed Shino." Came the lazy voice of the Nara genius. "You just haven't seen it yet."

"Like what?" Asked Shino as he looked up at Shikamaru who laid back on a thick branch.

"Like you're more senial than usual, talking to yourself a bit much lately."

Shino sputtered and blushed. 'This is so uncool.'

"Hn." Shino stood and walked off.

"But where we're changing is what worries me most." Shino whispered. "I'm such an idiot."

The End.


End file.
